


Absit omen

by Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони слишком хорошо помнил эту детскую беспомощность, когда тебя бросают одного в пустой комнате.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Первый

**Author's Note:**

> Два почти не связанных друг с другом драббола.

— Ты снова идешь к ней?

Его слова будто пуля в спину. 

Стив остановился, так и не накинув куртку на спину. Может, что-то сказать? 

"Почему ты спрашиваешь это?".  
"Почему вышел и не дал мне уйти тихо, как обычно?".  
"Почему мучаешь _еще больше?_ ".

Шуршание одежды, последние обдумывания, и Стив решается обернуться. Тони стоит посреди комнаты и смотрит на него. В глазах, — непонимание, — что же он сделал не так? Предательство — старался, черт, он ведь пытался сделать всё, или не делать ничего, чтобы Стив остался. Укор — на самого себя, у него это опять не получилось. Горькая обреченность — потому что не может ничего сделать. 

Тони слишком хорошо помнил эту детскую беспомощность, когда тебя бросают одного в пустой комнате.

Стив не знает, что ответить. Не знает, как объяснить. Ему это нужно. Он ведь любил её. Не так, как Тони. Но и Тони он любит не так, как любил её. Это сложно.

— Ты хочешь пойти со мной?

***

Для него это знакомый маршрут. Дом. Её дочь, каждый раз предлагающая чая или кофе. Стив каждый раз отказывается.

Ходить сюда — словно на исповедь. 

Тони не отходит ни на шаг, только осматривает всё. Он сам не знал, зачем пошёл. Лучше ведь один раз увидеть, чем...

Стив глубоко вздыхает. Говорить с ней так хорошо, видеть, как о ней заботятся, хоть всё эти лекарства наводят ужас. Но сначала будет самое сложное.

Дверь ручки медленно повернулась, Стив легко приоткрыл дверь, заглянул — не спит ли она. Нет, Пегги не спит, но смотрит куда-то в пустоту, видимо, вспомнилось что-то...

— Стив? Стив, это ты? Ты живой... Ты здесь...

Каждый раз, каждый раз это пытка, будто в сердце втыкают острый нож. Это вина. Он ведь ушёл, и вот расплата — он будет оправдываться снова и снова, и всё никак не подберёт нужных слов. Не будет по-настоящему прощен.

— Да, Пегги, конечно. Я ведь не мог оставить мою девочку.  
— Тебя не было так долго...  
— Я знаю...

Стив взял Пегги за руку, и из её потерявших блеск глаз потекли слезы. 

Тони не знал, стоит ли заходить. Уместно ли. Но в ту секунду у него не осталось выбора.

— А кто это с тобой, Стив?

Стив повернул голову и слегка улыбнулся уголком губ, прося Тони не трусить. Он сам не помнил, сколько раз топтался у дверей и уходил.

Тони зашел медленно, и пол скрипел под кожаными туфлями от неуверенных шагов.

— Ох, мой боже... И ты? Говард, какой приятный, приятный сюрприз...

— Привет, Пегги, — дрожащим голосом сказал Старк, сглотнув ком в горле.


	2. Второй первый

Так странно думать, и не понимать, о чем. Просто смотреть в окно и слушать легкий щелчок фиксатора, когда поворачиваешь реактор чуть влево. Вечное напоминание того, что мы все каждую минуточку свою умираем. Этот жест был в новинку и вошел в нервные замашки Тони недавно. Кто-то крутит волосы на пальцы, кто-то трет крестик, а Тони вот щелкает реактором. 

Своим собственным выключателем.   
Своей маленькой батарейкой.   
Своим персональным курком.  
Это так просто — вкл. - выкл.

Небрежные, но всё равно уверенные шаги слышны где-то вдалеке. Это идет Тонин домашний мамонтенок.

Стив заходит, и Старк щелкает в последний раз, за что ловит на себе осуждающий взгляд. Стиву не нравится, когда он так делает, и смотрит, будто на ребенка, который из любопытства ковыряет засохшую ранку на коленке, и по его же вине та не может нормально зажить. 

Тони пододвинулся, и Стив сел на диван рядом, предложив пиво в бутылке из темного стекла. Как же давно Старк не пил его. В большей степени потому, наверное, что это вроде как несолидно, а еще слишком медленно. У Старка не было времени на него. Водка и виски куда более подходящие помощники в обретении покоя от мыслей на вечер.

Глотнув, Стив закрыл глаза и выдохнул, расслабившись. Обычно они могли разговаривать много и о чем угодно. Спорте, — Стиву нравился бейсбол, — их совместных заданиях, и еще перемывание косточек каждому члену Щ.И.Т.-а. А если Тони не хотелось говорить, он просто спрашивал, например, чем отличались хот-доги сегодняшние от хот-догов сороковых, и Стив начинал болтать сначала об этом, потом обо всем подряд, а ты только слушай, слушай...

Сейчас только ничего в голову не шло. Видимо, они оба решили посмотреть, как закончится этот уже чересчур длинный день.

— Мне почти пятьдесят, — вдруг тихо сказал Тони и прикоснулся к реактору. К сердцу, черт.  
— Не говори, — устало улыбнулся Стив. — А мне почти сто.

Почувствовав, как его почесали по спинке, Тони опустил руку и слегка улыбнулся. Это был "успокойся и иди сюда" жест.

Тони откинулся на удобный диван, соприкасаясь со Стивом плечом.

— Стив, — позвал Старк.  
— Что? — откликнулся Роджерс.  
— Ничего, — выдохнул Тони, специально сделав глоток, и повторил через пару минут. — Стив.  
— Всё еще здесь, — терпеливо и ласкового отозвался Стив, обняв его одной рукой.  
— Пообещай мне кое-что.   
— Что мне пообещать?  
— Обещай, что бросишь меня, когда мне исполнится шестьдесят пять.

У Тони в голове в эту секунду возникло около сорока восьми вариантов саркастичного ответа на его последнее заявление, но Стив не стал использовать ни один и спросил так, как Тони боялся — просто и прямо.

— Почему?  
— Стив, ты ведь... суперсолдат. В тебе сыворотка. Ты не будешь стареть, как обычный человек. А я буду. Буду седой, бодрый и одинокий старикашка. Да, я ведь, наверное, так и не решусь завести детей, с тобой или без тебя. А если я вдруг оглохну, или мне придется пользоваться тростью, или бог знает, что еще, и кому-то придется за мной ухаживать... Сделай так, чтобы это был не ты. Я не выдержу. Если ты будешь со мной из жалости, не знаю, что тогда...

Стив не стал заставлять его продолжать, и Тони был ему благодарен, потому что если бы Стив не прижал его к себе, увидел бы слезы в глазах.

— Знаешь, Тони, — после долгого молчания наконец заговорил Стив, — даже при моей сыворотке и при твоем огромном состоянии, смерть от старости — непозволительная для нас роскошь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Absit omen" - да не будет это дурным предзнаменованием.


End file.
